


An Accidentally Bound Christmas

by crochetaway



Series: Drabbles and OneShots [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Multi, Poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: Hermione spends Christmas with her bond-mates and her friends at Rowle Rock where they get up to all sorts of antics. This is a fluffy, crack!fic and shouldn't be taken seriously. It was written for the DEE 12 Days of Christmas prompts. And lives in the Accidentally Bound universe.





	An Accidentally Bound Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**
> 
>  
> 
> **A/N: This takes place in the world of Accidentally Bound. If you haven't read that, you probably should before reading this, although it could stand on its own. This is a fluffy, bordering on crack!fic and should not be taken too seriously. It's also unbeta'd so any mistakes are all mine. The DEE group on FB did a 12 Days of Christmas prompt fest, and I took that as a challenge. I incorporated every prompt given over those 12 days into this story, with the exception of one where I changed the wording quite a bit, you should find most of them. It was a challenge and quite fun.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Prompts:**
> 
>  
> 
> **Day 1 - "If you think I'm spending Christmas drinking eggnog and shagging you, forget it!"; "Is that a present for me?"; An ugly Christmas jumper**
> 
>  
> 
> **Day 2 - "Oh, I've got a fucking gift for you!"; Ribbons and Bows; "Is that a Christmas cookie?"**
> 
>  
> 
> **Day 3 - "I swear, if I find you sitting under the tree with a bow around your cock, I'm never speaking to you again."; A Yule Log; "What do you mean, a person isn't an acceptable Christmas gift?"**
> 
>  
> 
> **Day 4 - "What do you mean, you haven't got a bloody tree, yet?"; "You can't send a gift that heavy with just one owl!"; A Snow Storm**
> 
>  
> 
> **Day 5 - "You can't just stick 'Christmas' in front of activity and pretend you're not depraved. A Christmas spanking is still kinky."; Christmas crackers; "I can think of a better way to spend the holidays."**
> 
>  
> 
> **Day 6 - "Is there a reason it looks like you've been attacked by rabid tinsel?"; Mistletoe; "I'd really rather just drink hot chocolate and pretend you don't exist."**
> 
>  
> 
> **Day 7 - "Oh, look! Mistletoe!"; A snowball fight.; "I'm not saying mudbloods are sexy... but I'd love to unwrap that one this Christmas."**
> 
>  
> 
> **Day 8 - "You could help me decorate... if you like?"; "Bet you didn't think Christmas at Hogwarts would end like this, eh?"; A Christmas Wreath.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Day 9 - "If you eat all those Christmas sweets, you'll make yourself sick."; "You've got powdered sugar on your nose."; A toppled over Christmas tree.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Day 10 - "Can't I just have you for Christmas and we'll call it square?"; Christmas stockings and holly.; "If you throw that snowball, that means war!"**
> 
>  
> 
> **Day 11 - "Ho, Ho, Ho, motherfucker!"; Secret Santa; "What? You thought we'd give each other nice things for Christmas? We're Death Eaters, love."**
> 
>  
> 
> **Day 12 - "Happy Christmas, you pack of bastards."; Mistletoe and holly, and all things jolly.; "I swear to Merlin if I unwrap this gift and it's something disgusting, you're dead."**

"What do you mean you haven't got a bloody tree, yet?" Thorfinn shouted into the fireplace. "And you can't send a gift that heavy with just one owl!"

He was on a Floo call with Kingsley Shacklebolt regarding some Wizengamot legislation. Hermione frowned. It was two days before Christmas Eve, neither Thorfinn nor Kingsley should be working.

"Finn, invite him to ours," Hermione said as she nudged his foot to get his attention. He pulled his head out of the fireplace.

"What?"

"Invite him to ours. We're already having the Weasley's, Harry, Luna, and Adrien. Might as well invite Kings too," Hermione shrugged.

"Alright, alright," Thorfinn stuck his head back into the fireplace and Hermione smiled when she heard him harangue Kingsley into spending the holiday with them.

Over the next few days, all of their friends arrived. Hermione sighed happily as she shut the front door of Rowle Rock behind Harry and Ginny. A snowstorm raged behind them and Hermione was glad the door could stay closed for the rest of the night. They were the last to arrive for Christmas. She was so excited to be hosting all of their friends for the holiday. The various Weasley's had arrived all morning long, Kingsley had come in the night before and Luna and Adrien had arrived just before Harry and Ginny. They had a week of fun planned between now, Christmas Eve and New Year's Eve next week. She couldn't wait.

"Ho, ho, ho, motherfucker!"

Hermione laughed, Rabastan was drunk already. She glanced at her watch and saw it was only eight in the evening. Maybe dinner would sober him up. Ninny popped into the entrance hall and grabbed Harry and Ginny's bags.

"I'll show you your room in a bit," Hermione told them and looped her arms through theirs to guide them to the sitting room.

"Ninny! Have dinner served shortly," Hermione called over her shoulder and led her friends off.

"You've got powdered sugar on your nose," Harry commented as they entered the sitting room.

Hermione frowned and dropped his arm, rubbing her nose thoroughly. She'd been baking cookies earlier.

"Oooh! Are those Christmas cookies?" Ginny said eyeing the full platter on the sideboard. Hermione laughed as her friend dropped her arm and began attacking the cookies with fervor. She was in her final month of pregnancy and craved everything sweet.

"If you eat all those Christmas sweets, you'll make yourself sick," Harry scolded her as he followed after his wife.

Hermione grinned to see her family and friends laughing and drinking together. George was wearing the ugliest Christmas jumper she'd ever seen. It was a garish red and green with fairy lights that flashed so brightly and quickly it gave Hermione a headache. He was chatting up Rabastan and refilling his drink every few minutes. So that's how he'd become so drunk. She'd have to speak with George later.

"Happy Christmas, you pack of bastards!" Rabastan shouted, toasting the group merrily. Hermione snorted a chuckle, which became a full-blown laugh when she spotted Molly's look of disapproval.

She accepted a drink from Rodolphus who had sidled up next to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"My brother is quite toasted," Rodolphus commented dryly. Hermione nodded her agreement as she gazed around her beautifully decorated sitting room. It looked amazing, the elves had done a wonderful job with the decorating. Mistletoe and holly, and all things jolly filled the room. There was a large Christmas wreath above the fireplace and Christmas stockings and holly ran along the mantle. A yule log burned merrily in the fireplace and ribbons and bows decorated the massive tree that stood in the corner of the room with Christmas crackers and gifts were piled underneath.

"Oh, look! Mistletoe!" Rodolphus said, pointing above their heads.

"So there is," Hermione grinned at him. He dipped his head and his lips met hers. She felt warmth and sparks and love flow through her from the bond she shared with her bond-mate as Rodolphus deepened the kiss, swiftly inserting his tongue in her mouth. She moaned, and delved her free hand through his hair and he wrapped both hands securely around her waist, holding her to him.

"Oi! 'Mione! Get a room!" Ron shouted from across the room, breaking her kiss with Rodolphus. The mistletoe above their heads burst apart, showering them with twigs and berries. Hermione laughed as she pulled twigs from Rodolphus' hair and he did the same for her.

"Alright, I think we should move on to dinner!" Hermione announced and led the group into the large dining room across the hall. Luckily the table sat twenty as they were a party of eighteen. Dinner was a light affair, but it didn't appear Rabastan sobered any. Instead of sitting anyone at the head or the foot of the table, Hermione had everyone sit along the sides. George was across from her and Percy and his wife, Audrey, sat next to him. Hermione had hoped Percy would keep George inline, but by the redness in Percy's cheeks, she was sure George had been topping off his drink as he had done Bast earlier.

"Are we ready for the Secret Santa,  _Mishka_?" Antonin asked as they left the dining room.

"Oi! Secret Santa already?" Rabastan asked, pouting. "I'm not ready yet."

Rabastan ran forward and blocked the entrance to the sitting room. "You all just need to wait, my present isn't ready yet!"

Hermione raised her eyebrow at her bond-mate's antics.

Thorfinn growled from behind Hermione, "I swear, if we go in there to find you sitting under the tree with a bow around your cock, I'm never speaking to you again. A person is not an acceptable gift."

Hermione couldn't stop the laughter from bubbling out of her. Even as half of their guests looked shocked and concerned and the other half laughed with her.

"What do you mean, a person isn't an acceptable Christmas gift? I'm a  _delight_! Just as Hermione!" Rabastan shouted back.

"Alright!" Hermione shouted as she moved her way through the crowd. "Nobody is getting naked, at least not in front of mixed company," she winked at Antonin when she caught his eye. "And, no, Rabastan, a person is not an acceptable Christmas gift. I hope you brought something acceptable for the Secret Santa exchange," she frowned at him when he wobbled on his feet. He was really, very drunk. She sighed and opened the sitting room doors and gestured for their guests to enter. She held Rabastan back.

"Maybe you should have a Sober-Up potion?" Hermione suggested.

"No way! I'm having way too much fun," Rabastan giggled at her. She laughed with him and nodded her head. If he wanted to suffer the effects of his hangover tomorrow, she'd let him.

The group settled into the sitting room and Hermione found herself between Antonin and Thorfinn with her feet curled up beneath her and a hot toddy in her hands. The storm outside blew and raged against the windows.

One by one, each person stood and grabbed their gift, handing it to their Secret Santa person.

"Is that a present for me?" Luna asked dreamily as Adrien handed him a small brightly wrapped box.

Adrien smiled patiently and nodded. Luna took the gift and began examining the packaging.

"Oi! What about me?" Rabastan shouted once most of the gifts had been passed out.

"Oh, I've got a fucking gift for you!" Thorfinn responded as he heaved himself up from the settee next to Hermione and lumbered over to the tree. Rabastan and Thorfinn's bickering was always like this. At first it had bothered Hermione, but now, she was so used to it it made her smile.

"I swear to Merlin, if I unwrap this gift and it's something disgusting, you're dead," Rabastan narrowed his eyes at Thorfinn. Thorfinn had handed him a very large, flat package wrapped in deep, Slytherin green paper.

Thorfinn grinned in return, "Guess you'll have to find out."

Once all of the gifts had been passed out the group tore into them with abandon.

"Seriously, Finn?" Rabastan complained. He was holding a huge, wizarding photograph of a nude Thorfinn, lying on their bed. He was holding his cock in one hand, stroking it lazily as he smoldered into the camera, at the end of the loop, he bit his lip, and it started over again.

Hermione dropped her head into her hands. She was both embarrassed about her bond-mates and laughing so hard she couldn't breathe.

"What? You thought we'd give each other nice things for Christmas? We're Death Eaters, love," Thorfinn growled into her ear. Setting Hermione off into another peal of laughter.

"Gods, this is disgusting," Rabastan complained.

"Oh, give it here, Bast. You can have mine," Hermione stood and handed him the very lovely ever-burning candle Luna had given her.

Rabastan pulled her down into his lap, "Can't I just have you for Christmas and we'll call it square?"

He buried his face into her hair as she cuddled into him and nibbled her ear lobe.

"You already have me," Hermione replied, enjoying his attentions.

"Well, maybe my gift can be unwrapping you for Christmas?"

Hermione chuckled, but was pulled from his lap by Antonin.

"You have to share, Bast. And we have guests," Antonin said. Most of the rest of the party had set their presents aside and begun dancing and singing carols, led by Luna.

"I'd really rather just drink hot chocolate and pretend Finn doesn't exist," Rabastan pouted.

Hermione frowned, "Finn's your best friend and bond-mate. Not going to happen, Bast."

She leaned down and pulled him to standing. He stood, swaying, almost toppling Hermione over.

"Alright, I think it's time for you to retire," Hermione said and called for Ninny. "Take Bast to our room," Hermione told the house-elf. "And give him a Sober-Up potion."

The rest of the evening was lovely, even if Rabastan spent it sleeping off his drunken stupor. By the time she and the rest of her bond-mates were ready to retire, Rabastan was awake, sober, and mostly contrite.

"Sorry, Finn," Rabastan said when they entered the room. Then he grinned, "You can give me a Christmas spanking if you want." And handed them each a glass of eggnog.

"What?!" Thorfinn shouted. "I'm not spanking you, you depraved monster! If you think I'm spending Christmas drinking eggnog and shagging you, forget it!"

"It's not depraved! We spank Hermione all the time! And you won't have to shag me, shag Hermione instead," Rabastan grinned lasciviously.

"You can't just stick 'Christmas' in front of an activity and pretend you're not depraved. A Christmas spanking is still kinky," Hermione giggled at their antics.

"Well, I'm not spanking you," Thorfinn frowned. He grabbed Hermione and tossed her onto the bed, "I can think of a better way to spend the holidays," he grinned as he began pulling off his shirt.

Hermione grinned up at her bond-mates as they each began undressing themselves and her. She knew she was in for a very busy, very pleasurable night.

* * *

The storm had blown itself out by the time the following morning rolled around. As soon as the sun rose high enough to shine through their windows, Hermione was up. There were presents to be opened, breakfast to be had and she hoped she could convince them all to go out and play in the snow. She'd love to build a snowman or two.

She was quite successful in getting the whole group outside that afternoon. She giggled and laughed as epic snowball fight began that lasted for hours.

"If you throw that snowball, that means war!" Kingsley had shouted at Antonin. Antonin grinned wickedly and threw the snowball he was holding right into Kingsley's face. Then with a quick charm, he began making snowballs and throwing them by magic, one after the other. Soon the whole company was in on it and forts were being built as alliances were made and ended just as quickly.

When darkness fell, they all trouped back inside for hot chocolate and warming up near the fire. Unfortunately, George and Percy had been tipping back the firewhisky all afternoon, and were quite intoxicated by the time they came back into Rowle Rock. Hermione wasn't sure what happened, but they began arguing about something. The argument turned physical and in a matter of moments she had two Weasley men rolling on her sitting room floor, fighting each other.

"Stop it!" she shouted as they rolled the wrong way and right into the Christmas tree. It toppled over on top of them.

"You have got to be kidding me," Hermione growled to herself as she whipped out her wand and righted the tree. "You two are idiots," she scolded George and Percy. The decorations and ornaments on the tree were sagging and misplaced. Hermione bit her lip to keep her tears from escaping. This was silly. She shouldn't be crying over a dumb tree, but she couldn't quite stop herself.

"Oh, Merlin, those boys," Molly scolded and sent them both off to their beds. Hermione frowned but refused to turn around and face the company. She didn't want to face everyone with her tears.

She dimly heard Thorfinn guiding everyone out of the room as Rodolphus wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh, love, it's alright. What can we do?" Rodolphus asked.

"You could help me re-decorate it… if you like?" Hermione whispered.

"Of course, anything for you,  _Mishka_ ," Antonin murmured, dropping a kiss onto the top of her head.

Soon Hermione was laughing again when a strand of tinsel was pulled too tightly between Rodolphus and Rabastan and exploded in their faces.

"Is there a reason it looks like you've been attacked by rabid tinsel?" Thorfinn asked when he returned to the room.

Rabastan chuckled lowly and tossed some of the tinsel covering him onto Thorfinn. "Now you do too," he grinned.

Hermione was content that her bond-mates helped her redecorate and cheered her up. She was a little confused about why her emotions were so all over the place though. She wasn't on her period, the usual reason for out-of-whack emotions.

The rest of the week went by quickly and Hermione discovered the reason for her extreme emotional response. By New Year's Eve she had a secret she was keeping from her bond-mates. She wasn't sure how they'd feel about it as they hadn't really discussed it beyond agreeing they weren't ready yet. But now, it was happening whether they were ready or not.

She did successfully dodge all offered and passed drinks most of the night. Sticking to sparkling water. When the last guest went to bed on New Year's Eve, Hermione and her bond-mates also turned in.

Before anyone could do anything beyond shutting the door, Hermione told them all she had something to say.

"I'm pregnant," she admitted, looking at the floor. She couldn't bear to see their reactions and wasn't expecting the reactions she got.

"Bloody amazing!" Thorfinn shouted and grabbed her around the waist, swinging her into the air with a large hug.

"I'm so glad," Rodolphus agreed once Thorfinn set her down, he put his hands on her shoulders from behind and squeezed, dropping a kiss to the top of her head.

Rabastan pulled her into his own hug, "I love you, you gorgeous, impressive, witch." Then he snogged her silly.

Antonin was quiet and when Rabastan released her she walked to her last bond-mate.

"Antonin?" Hermione asked, he wasn't facing her and she placed her hand on his back.

" _Mishka_ ," Antonin breathed as he whirled to face her. Hermione saw he had tears in his eyes and streaked down his face.

"Oh, Antonin," Hermione cried and wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her tiptoes to pull him to her.

"I'm so fucking happy," Antonin breathed into her hair, surprising Hermione into a laugh.

"Bet you didn't think Christmas would end like this, eh?" she asked.

It was by far one of the best Christmas' Hermione had ever had.


End file.
